


Slow Burn

by Karinna_Universe



Series: Tyvan Oneshots [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe
Summary: Evan grinned and leaned into me, I heard Mini and Marcel whisper about how I was making my move. I really wasn’t. Not at the time, I was just giddy that Evan didn’t mind holding hands with me. He may cling to a lot of people, but he only held hands with me.





	

I fell in love with Evan maybe a month after I first saw him face to face that first convention. I had a slight crush on him beforehand, and it was one thing to have a crush on a guy your miles away from. Just listening to his laugh during recording sessions, snarky quips and jokes while he’s taunting you. He’s such a kind-hearted, understanding, and funny guy.

But seeing Evan’s face light up when he laughs, his cheeks flush and his eyes close and all that accompanied by breathless gasps and loud laughter. I also found out that maybe I don’t hate hugs as much as I thought, at least, I don’t hate Evan’s hugs. Evan’s hugs are comforting and I love that I’m taller than him so I can place my chin over his head and he’s completely engulfed in my arms.

I learned that Evan is a very affectionate and protective person. He was always touching someone, whether it be linking arms with someone, an arm around the shoulder, hugging someone, and even holding hands.

I tried so hard not to blush when Evan first grabbed my hand and pulled me to the booth he wanted to check out. He has really nice hands, very soft and slender and fit in my hand so comfortably. I accidentally squeezed his hand and Evan turned to look at me and gave me a smile.

“You good Tyler?“ Evan squeezed back and I pulled him towards me to put my arm around his shoulders. “Nothing. Just thinking it’s really cute that you’re so excited about everything we’ve seen. You’re adorable Evan.”

Evan grinned and leaned into me, I heard Mini and Marcel whisper about how I was making my move. I really wasn’t. Not at the time, I was just giddy that Evan didn’t mind holding hands with me. He may cling to a lot of people, but he only held hands with me.

Later on, when everyone teased them when they hid together or joked around, Evan would get really quiet and I’d step in to get everyone to cut it off. I wonder if Evan even likes guys, he flirted with a few at the first convention and it drove me crazy! However, whenever one of us flirts with him jokingly, Evan clams up unless he’s in a really good mood.

“Evan, have you ever kissed a guy?” I wondered, I heard the call get quiet and realized I might have said that out loud. I cleared my throat and decided to just screw it. “I’m waiting for your answer, Ev, it’s a yes or no question idiot.”

Evan laughed, “Yes, actually, back in high school. It was really nice, and my first kiss.” The call erupted with questions and catcalls. I made myself be heard, I needed to know.

“What’s the story dude, if you don’t mind me asking. Did you like the guy?“ I but my lip and waited.

Evan sighed. “We dated for a few months but we were better off as friends. I don’t think I’ve had a crush on a guy that I’ve tried to act on since then.”

I was quick to ask, hoping not to overstep my boundaries, “You don’t have your eyes set on anyone? Anyone, we know, maybe?”

“Why don’t we get back to the game guys? Enough about my nonexistent love life! Geez! you guys are worse than my Mom and my sister, they’re always wanting me to meet a nice guy, or girl, to settle down with. Come stop being annoying and let’s move on!” Evan started the game and avoided any more questions like that.

I eventually gave up on hiding my crush. I flirted and complimented him whenever I thought he needed to get his spirits lifted. At first, he seemed a little hesitant but as time passed by he was more comfortable with me hitting on him and sometimes even reciprocated. 

It continued on like that for a while, eventually, when we did see each other face-to-face we went off on our own more and got more and more comfortable with flirting in public and we held hands more times than not.

Then one day I went for it.

“Hey, Evan?” 

“What’s up?”

“Will you just go out with me already?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
